The present invention relates generally to sequence detectors, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for detecting symbol values corresponding to a sequence of input samples obtained from a channel.
Sequence detectors are used for detecting a sequence of data symbols which has been communicated over a channel whose output is sampled at the receiver. For a given sample sequence obtained from a channel, the aim of such detectors is to determine the most likely symbol values for the symbol sequence supplied to the channel input. In data transmission, a sequence of input symbols drawn from a signal constellation is typically used to modulate some continuous waveform which is transmitted through a dispersive channel and sampled at the receiver. These samples would ideally equal the corresponding input symbols. However, they are corrupted by noise and interference with neighboring transmitted symbols. The latter phenomenon is commonly referred to as intersymbol interference (ISI). Sequence detectors such as Viterbi detectors (also called “Viterbi decoders”) use recursive methods to determine the most probable input symbol sequence. Such detectors for high-speed data transmission over ISI channels play a vital role in designing receivers in compliance with recently approved communications standards, e.g. the IEEE P802.3bj standard for 100 Gb/s Ethernet, and upcoming communications standards, e.g. the IEEE P802.3bs standard for 400 Gb/s Ethernet.